1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibody molecules capable of specifically recognizing two regions of the β-A4 peptide, wherein the first region comprises the amino acid sequence AEFRHDSGY as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 or a fragment thereof and wherein the second region comprises the amino acid sequence VHHQKLVFFAEDVG as shown in SEQ ID NO: 2 or a fragment thereof. Furthermore, nucleic acid molecules encoding the inventive antibody molecules and vectors and hosts comprising said nucleic acid molecules are disclosed. In addition, the present invention provides for compositions, preferably pharmaceutical or diagnostic compositions, comprising the compounds of the invention as well as for specific uses of the antibody molecules, nucleic acid molecules, vectors or hosts of the invention.
2. Background Art
Several documents are cited throughout the text of this specification. Each of the documents cited herein (including any manufacturers specifications, instructions, etc.) are hereby incorporated by reference.
About 70% of all cases of dementia are due to Alzheimer's disease which is associated with selective damage of brain regions and neural circuits critical for cognition. Alzheimer's disease is characterized by neurofibrillary tangles in particular in pyramidal neurons of the hippocampus and numerous amyloid plaques containing mostly a dense core of amyloid deposits and defused halos.
The extracellular neuritic plaques contain large amounts of a pre-dominantly fibrillar peptide termed “amyloid β”, “A-beta”, “Aβ4”, “β-A4” or “Aβ”; see Selkoe (1994), Ann.
Rev. Cell Biol. 10, 373-403, Koo (1999), PNAS Vol. 96, pp. 9989-9990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,829 or Glenner (1984), BBRC 12, 1131. This amyloid β is derived from “Alzheimer precursor protein/β-amyloid precursor protein” (APP). APPs are integral membrane glycoproteins (see Sisodia (1992), PNAS Vol. 89, pp. 6075) and are endoproteolytically cleaved within the Aβ sequence by a plasma membrane protease, α-secretase (see Sisodia (1992), loc. cit.). Furthermore, further secretase activity, in particular β-secretase and γ-secretase activity leads to the extracellular release of amyloid-β (Aβ) comprising either 39 amino acids (Aβ39), 40 amino acids (Aβ40), 42 amino acids (Aβ42) or 43 amino acids (Aβ43); see Sinha (1999), PNAS 96, 11094-1053; Price (1998), Science 282, 1078 to 1083; WO 00172880 or Hardy (1997), TINS 20, 154.
It is of note that Aβ has several naturally occurring forms, whereby the human forms are referred to as the above mentioned Aβ39, Aβ40, Aβ41, Aβ42 and Aβ43. The most prominent form, Aβ42, has the amino acid sequence (starting from the N-terminus): DAEFRHDSGYEVHHQKLVFFAEDVGSNKGAIIGLMVGGVVIA (SEQ ID NO: 27). In Aβ41, Aβ40, Aβ39, the C-terminal amino acids A, IA and VIA are missing, respectively. In the Aβ43-form an additional threonine residue is comprised at the C-terminus of the above depicted sequence (SEQ ID NO: 27).
The time required to nucleate Aβ40 fibrils was shown to be significantly longer than that to nucleate Aβ42 fibrils; see Koo, loc. cit. and Harper (1997), Ann. Rev. Biochem. 66, 385-407. As reviewed in Wagner (1999), J. Clin. Invest. 104, 1239-1332, the Aβ42 is more frequently found associated with neuritic plaques and is considered to be more fibrillogenic in vitro. It was also suggested that Aβ42 serves as a “seed” in the nucleation-dependent polymerization of ordered non-crystalline Aβ peptides; Jarrett (1993), Cell 93, 1055-1058.
It has to be stressed that modified APP processing and/or the generation of extracellular plaques containing proteinaceous depositions are not only known from Alzheimer's pathology but also from subjects suffering from other neurological and/or neurodegenerative disorders. These disorders comprise, inter alia, Down's syndrome, Hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis Dutch type, Parkinson's disease, ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis), Creutzfeld Jacob disease, HIV-related dementia and motor neuropathy.
In order to prevent, treat and/or ameliorate disorders and/or diseases related to the pathological deposition of amyloid plaques, means and methods have to be developed which either interfere with β-amyloid plaque formation, which are capable of preventing Aβ aggregation and/or are useful in de-polymerization of already formed amyloid deposits or amyloid-β aggregates.
Accordingly, and considering the severe defects of modified and/or pathological amyloid biology, means and methods for treating amyloid related disorders are highly desirable. In particular, efficient drugs which either interfere with pathological amyloid aggregation or which are capable of de-polymerization of aggregated Aβ are desired. Furthermore, diagnostic means are desirable to detect, inter alia, amyloid plaques.
Thus, the technical problem of the present invention is to comply with the needs described herein above.